lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thefirstdecade
“''Inserting random introductory quotes here is for sissys!!!''” -TFD (his nickname) bellowing out introductory quotes are stupid. ---- Thefirstdecade is a user on the LEGO Legends of Chima Roleplay. He is currently active, and is a major factor within this RP. he'd joined the old MB's around 2014, and has continued strong ever since it's end in 2016, he has recently migrated to LMBE's as of 2017, and has joined the Chima RP on May 24, 2017, introducing Razic, a character he had to himself, for so long. *Decade’s Bitchute: https://www.bitchute.com/channel/tee-eff-dee/ *Decade’s FurAffinity: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/the1stdecade/ *Decade’s Newgrounds: https://thefirstdecade.newgrounds.com/ *Decade’s Steam: https://steamcommunity.com/id/TeeEffDee/ *Decade’s Discord: TheFirstDecade#4774 Characters Decade’s RPC’s *King Scorm Starsting (Deceased, but later revived Scorpion King, Scorpio's Father) *Prince Scorpio Starsting (Former Scorpion Prince as well as Scorpion King, Son of Scorm and Scorpia) *Queen Scorpia Platnia (A Founder of the Forgotten as well as it’s Scorpion Sect, Former Scorpion Queen, Mother of Scorpio.) *Scortica Breen (Formerly due to character death, Combine "Administrator", Former Scorpion 2IC, Former owner of "Old Aperture Mesa".) *Barney Balhoun (Former bat 3ic, Former Forgotten Field Commander, Husband of Bratta) *Bratta Lavenderwing (Former 2ic of the bats, Bliston's Sister, Wife of Barney Balhoun) *Tristram Tigre (Former Tiger 1IC and 2IC) **Pantharez Coroso (Alter Ego of Tristram) *Scordon Freeman ("hero" of the Forgotten, former Forgotten Scorpion Field Commander and leader, now Leader of entirety of the Forgotten) *Spalyx Vance (Sidekick to the "Hero" of the Forgotten, Forgotten Spider Field Commander) *Scrin The Chi-man (Defacto leader of the The Forgotten, an extra-dimensional being, now deceased) *Viona (A Vulture in Pheonix’s clothing, a Vulture whose Identity is confused with fire chi.) *Speli Vance (Father of Spalyx, used to be deceased until brought back by Scrin. Forgotten Spider Sect Leader.) Decade’s NPC’s *Queen Rica Riala (Former Wings Row Monarchy Queen, now Forgotten Raven Sect Leader) *Prince Razic Riala (Forgotten Raven Sect Field Commander) *Bachell (Last name: REDACTED) (Former Bat Tribe Test Subject at Aperture Mesa, Owner and C.E.O. of "New Aperture Mesa; Science Innovators") *Lavarris Leone (Forgotten Lion Field Commander) *Bartholomew Bre'ann (Forgotten Bat Sect Field Commander) *Badrian Shepard (Forgotten Bat Sect Leader) *Edessa Cubbage (Forgotten Eagle Sect Leader) *Eris (Forgotten Eagle Field Commandress.) *Rhiala Reone (Forgotten Rhino Sect leader) *Saban Sora (King Finglor's "Cousin-something-something-times-removed", recently “purified” with fire chi.) *Father Grigori (Formerly, Decommissioned) (Navigator of Corvidholme) Decade’s "Others" *Skinnet (Elderly, Single-father, Minor Tribe Founder) *Skünkeltia (Daughter of Skinnet, future heir to lead the minor tribers) *Furtivo (Formerly) (Given away to BatonMaster500) *Pégalat (Dom de la Woosh II) *Issac Skleiner (Only a speaker for one speech.) (Skilled Elderly Arachnid Scientist, Former Forgotten Informant) Fanon-related Fanon RP Characters *Flygons **Flygarra al'Yousif (Flygon 1ic, formerly) **Flygaaz el-Basa (FLA (Flygon Liberation Army) 1ic) **Flygaj al-Munir (FLA 2ic) **Flyzananza (Flygon 2ic) **Flyzeinab (Flygon 2ic, sister of Flygarra) **Flyghattas Alzawya (Sandstone Scout) **Viokun Vibravae (Little Brother of Flygahattas) *Snakes **Sa’Qhala “Iris” Slithraa (Snake 1ic) **Ryen Soto (Serpentine Ninja) **Fangcrusha (Serpentine Ninja) **General Skales (COBRA Commander) **General Acidicus (COBRA Commander) **Skalidor **Fangtom *Aggrons **Agrakai Stone (Aggron 1ic) **Gen. Aggrexsis Alexander (Aggron 3ic) *Kangaroos **Mister Kundee Geth (Kangaroo 1ic) *Piranhas **Pihana Kei (Piranha 2ic) *Pygmy Owls **Owlina Mukata (Pygmy Owl 1ic) *Kastle Koldheart Group **Kueen Kyuru Skadi (1ic of neutrality) ***Vik Vector the Victini (1st Trainers' Sage) ***Gick Gumshoos the Gumshoos (2nd Trainer's Sage) ***Sir Arano Orata the Balie-Style Oricorio (3rd Trainer's Sage) ***Malvasia Greenfield the Serperior (4th Trainer's Sage) ***Miliani Mallie the Primarina (5th Trainer's Sage) *Koopas **Parakarry **Koopie Koo **Koops **Parakefka (Duaghter of Parrakarry and Koopie Koo) *Turtles **Tideus Tida the Carracosta-Blastoise Hybrid (Turtle Nomand/wanderer) Fanon-accepted vehicles *The Black Overwatch Spider Strider *The Combine Sting Hunter *Combine Dropship *Combine APC *Aperture Mesa Hunter-Chopper *Combine Gunship *The Vulture Scout Vehicle (VSV for short) *Scorm’s Sports Car Fanon-accepted technology * D.O.G. Category:Roleplayers Category:All Articles